


Malgré tout

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Nikaido souvent se avait demandé pourquoi il persévérât dans sa relation avec Senga.
Relationships: Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento





	Malgré tout

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Malgré tout**

Nikaido souvent se avait demandé pourquoi il persévérât dans sa relation avec Senga.

Le plus jeune était infantile, le traitait comme si sa présence fût acquise, le faisait ne se sentir presque rien quand ils éraient avec les autres. 

Se tourna et le regarda, assis dans le sofa á côté de lui, et le vit lui sourire.

Instinctivement, s’éleva vers lui, en mettent une main derrière sa nuque et lui embrassent.

Aima l’embrasser. Le sentit son, quand l’embrassait.

Il était avec Kento, en allant plus loin que ses défauts. 

Il était avec Kento parce que l’aima et parce malgré tout, se sentit aimé.


End file.
